The present invention relates to improved control systems for sailing vessels.
There has long been a need for an integrated control system for commanding small sailing vessels that offers comfort, high performance and ease of operation. The effects of various wind and water conditions on sailing vessels can create a variety of situations where a quick and accurate response is critical. Such a need can be met by an integrated approach at vessel control. The ability of making changes to such variables as steering, sail control and ballast in an independent and simultaneous fashion from a comfortable seat is desirable.
To better understand and appreciate the features of this invention it would be useful to discuss some of the basic aspects about the control of small sailing vessels.
The control of a small sailing craft requires swift and independent control of three primary variables. Other variables, such as the control of lateral resistance and sail shape, are useful for controlling a sailing vessel and can be controlled in a similar fashion using the control mechanisms disclosed in this invention, but they are not essential and are therefore not discussed.
The first of the three primary control variables is control over a steering system that effects changes in the course of the vessel. Steering is typically controlled by the pivoting of a rudder or rudders located substantially toward the aft of the vessel.
The second primary vessel control variable is control over the angle of the sail/airfoil assembly to the wind known as the angle of attack. A sail assembly can have a mast and boom and sail or various other configurations that act substantially together like a wing to provide power to the sailing craft. Limiting the sail""s natural tendency to pivot or xe2x80x9cvanexe2x80x9d away from the wind most commonly accomplishes this control means. A single line, known as the mainsheet, can be used to control a sail. The main sheet is typically rigged such that the pulling, or tightening of the free end of the main sheet draws the aft portion of the sail to a position substantially parallel with the hulls. Because the forward end of the sail is fixed laterally and longitudinally but is allowed to pivot freely, limiting the displacement of the aft end of the sail will provide the angular control of the sail relative to the wind direction.
Thirdly, it is necessary to control ballast on the vessel to counteract the forces of the wind that tend to tip the vessel. This tendency to tip is caused by the force of the wind acting upon the sail and other exposed surfaces of the vessel. The greater the wind force acting on the sail and other surfaces, the greater the tendency to tip the vessel depending on the angle of the wind to the vessel. The forces created by the wind will also affect the pitch of the vessel forward and backwards in addition to the heeling of the vessel to either side. To counteract this rotation of the vessel, a counterweight in the form of moveable ballast can be used to balance these forces fore and aft and port and starboard (front and back and left and right).
An increase in wind power translates into more driving power. Therefore, if one can use moveable ballast to counteract the wind forces that cause extreme changes in pitch and heeling, one can accommodate additional force exerted by the wind causing the vessel to move faster. If the wind forces are not counteracted, the wind force will cause excessive changes in pitch and heeling, reducing sailing efficiency, thus causing the vessel to lose velocity, and in extreme cases causing the vessel to capsize.
A sailing vessel will move more efficiently and will have better performance if it is lighter. On a small sailing vessel it is therefore advantageous to use the helmsperson""s weight as moveable ballast to counteract the overturning wind forces. This is preferable to using fixed weights, such as stationary or mechanical ballast as is common with larger sailboats. Using the helmsperson""s weight as ballast traditionally requires the helmsperson to travel from one side of the boat to the other and forward and back, whenever he or she needs to counteract the overturning wind forces. These gymnastic type moves have helped portray the sport of small vessel sailing as difficult if not dangerous. This situation is compounded by the fact that the helmsperson must also be addressing all the other control variables at the same time with the failure to control any one of the three primary variables will result in loss of power, loss of directional control, or excessive tipping that can lead to capsizing or a combination of all three. Effects of momentum, waves and intermittently changing wind direction and power further complicate the dynamics of sailing vessel control.
It is therefore necessary to have swift and independent control over all these variables alone and in combination to improve response and comfort while increasing performance and safety. For example, during a common sailing maneuver known to sailors as xe2x80x9ctackingxe2x80x9d, the course of the vessel relative to the direction of the wind is altered, such that it causes the sail to substantially change sides of the vessel. To accomplish this maneuver the helmsperson makes a course correction by affecting a change on the rudder, or rudders, while simultaneously adjusting the position of the sail. Depending on the strength of the wind and the rapidity at which the course correction is made, the helmsperson will adjust his or her weight as ballast before, during or after the final course correction has been completed. During the course correction the sail will assume a new position relative to the vessel effectually switching the side upon which the lateral wind force acts.
Traditional sailing vessels without movable seats generally require ballast to be moved from one side of the boat to the other and forward or aft to optimize performance in a maneuver such as tacking. On small sailing vessels this ballast consists almost exclusively of the helmsperson and crew. Using built-in mechanisms such as substantially wider hulls or weighted keels, limit the portability and maneuverability of a small sailing vessel. Therefore, it is desirable to make use of the helmsperson""s weight as ballast to reduce the overall weight of the vessel.
Continual corrections are needed to all of the primary control variables even when sailing substantially straight since the waves, momentum of the vessel, and the wind""s direction and strength are constantly changing. It is therefore essential that a helmsperson have the ability to make any and all of these changes swiftly and independently to more efficiently control the sailing vessel. A control system that allows a helmsperson to manage the primary control functions independently and in a timely manner is imperative to maximize performance.
This present invention integrates each of these primary control variables into a comfortable moving seat. This present invention is more than just the sum of its parts, since only when all control means are integrated into the moving seat are the full benefits realized.
One partial attempt at controlling a vessel is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,236 to Sinden. In that patent, the sail, boom and seat form a fixed assembly that can pivot about the mast. As the assembly pivots, it changes the horizontal position of the helmsperson sitting on the seat portion to counter the force of the wind. The helmsperson""s seat is on a track and can move inward and outward in relation to the mast. The helmsperson uses rudder lines to control the rudders. There is also a control mechanism that the helmsperson can use to pivot the seat/sail/boom assembly about the lateral axis of the mast.
The Sinden control arrangement has numerous drawbacks. The helmsperson must always be facing perpendicular to the sail boom and is forced to pivot when the sail moves. The seat""s position is not independent, but rather is directly tied to the motion of the sail assembly. Thus, the ballast control is directly tied to the sail control in Sinden""s invention. It is necessary to separate these two control means to efficiently command a small sailing craft as described above. While the helmsperson can pivot about the lateral axis of the mast, the helmsperson cannot move independent of the sail.
Movement by the helmsperson linearly along a track towards or away from the mast requires the helmsperson to adjust the length and tension on the steering reigns and sail controls. Compensation for the motion of the seat is required to maintain steering control as Sinden""s concept does not provide a steering control that is operable independent of the movement of the seat.
Finally, the patent is directed to boats known as a xe2x80x9cproaxe2x80x9d. A proa is a special class of boat that does not sail across the wind, but rather uses symmetry to sail both forward and backwards. Changing direction relative to the wind requires using a turn called a xe2x80x9cshuntxe2x80x9d to sail in a different direction. In this maneuver the boat actually stops and changes direction front to back. Sinden""s vessel is directed to such a boat and has limited relevance on a standard sailing craft such as the one disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,575 to Talasimov discloses a swinging nautical balancing system and chair mounted on a rail system. Talasimov teaches about balancing the heeling forces on a sailboat with the helmsman""s weight. Unfortunately, Talasimov fails to consider the control of the vessel""s sails and steering. On small crafts Talasimov""s balancing system is cluttered, unnecessarily complex and heavy. Talasimov teaches that the support rails are necessary to reduce stress on the sailboat deck. Talasimov teaches that the pivot point of a pivoting seat must be separated from the pivot point of the sail assembly to increase performance, but this is more a function of hull and sail design than ballast control. The size, shape and buoyancy of the hulls and sail dynamics can have much more to do with the balance forward and aft on a sailing vessel than moveable ballast.
Talasimov, also failed to realize that a frame or base plate could disperse the force on the deck eliminating the need for a rail system. Talasimov teaches a tiller for a steering means, which is awkward while moving across the deck during the sailing activity. Talasimov fails to provide an integrated sailing control system where the controls of the sail and steering move with the seat and are operable simultaneously and independently of each other and the movement of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,247 to Fox discloses a sailing vessel with a seat that can pivot about the lateral axis of the mast. Two rudder lines are available to the helmsperson to change the position of the rudders. Two more lines control a pivoting centerboard. There are also control lines on each side of the helmsperson for controlling the movement of the sail. In all, the helmsperson must contend with six lines in the control of the vessel. With only two hands, this presents a very definite problem. The problem is compounded by the fact that as the sliding seat moves toward and from the mast, the helmsperson must continually make adjustments to the lines to accommodate the change in seat position. Fox therefore fails to address the need to have the steering and sail controls function independent of the moving seat used for ballast control.
Another method of controlling a sailing vessel is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,507 to Ryon et al. In this patent, steering, mast and sail wing controls are available to the helmsperson. A sail wing control pivots the sail wing of this invention from a horizontal to a vertical position and the mast control pivots the mast and the sail assembly. However, the helmsperson""s seat is not capable of moving. Thus, Ryon et al. fails to provide a needed moveable seat for use as a ballast control. As a result, Ryon et al. fails to provide a moving seat to provide a comfortable and integrated approach to sailing vessel control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,184 to Heinrich identifies a multi-hull vessel where the distance between the hulls can be varied for operation and storage and a wheel is placed in front of the seat to steer the craft. Heinrich""s patent does not use a scissoring arrangement to control the distance between the hulls to set the hulls for operation. Furthermore, to set the hulls in position for operating or storage, the Heinrich patent requires the hulls be folded upward in semicircular path. This changes the height of the helmsperson over the surface of the water and in relation to the hull used for steering, thus raising the vessel""s center of gravity. The higher the center of gravity reduces the helmsperson""s ability to counteract the forces that cause heeling and makes capsizing more likely. Furthermore, Heinrich""s patent can only reduce the width of the minimized adjustment as far as the width of the attached base section, whereas the present invention can completely close the distance between the hulls, since the base acts as both hull adjustment and hull connection. Moreover, Heinrich""s sailboat does not allow the seat to move and so does not address the control system integrated into a moving seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,926 to Boffer, a rotating seat and rudder control is disclosed. In that patent, the seat is brought back to a longitudinal position by use of a spring. The seat is pivoted by the helmsperson pulling cables with his arms. The helmsperson must have sufficient arm and upper-body strength to pivot the seat. Unfortunately, the helmsperson cannot use his/her legs to assist in rotating because foot pedals operate the rudder control. Any foot pressure would change the direction of the rudder. This makes the pivoting of the seat burdensome and potentially dangerous, since the operator is required to use his legs for the awkward combination of balancing himself or herself on the seat and steering. An effort to regain balance could result in an unwanted course correction.
Since the arms are used to pivot the seat, the hands are not free to operate other controls. The Boffer patent does not address the situation where the sail control means move with the seat. Furthermore, the linear motion of the seat on the seat arm is not independent of the pivoting of the seat arm thus forcing the seat to move slidably along the seat arm. This eliminates the ability of the helmsperson to adjust his or her weight forward and aft independent the ballast adjustment laterally. The results of these limitations is the same as is seen in the other patents, that being, Buffer""s control means must be adjusted as the seat moves and the controls are not available independently and simultaneously.
It is apparent that the methods of controlling a sailing vessel as disclosed by the prior art are not adequate. None of the inventions cited are directed at a sailing chair control system that provides sail control, steering control and ballast control integrated into a comfortable moving seat, where each control is operable independently, simultaneously and without the need for adjustment regardless of the positioning of the seat. Furthermore, no previous inventions use a scissoring base as a way to connect the hulls and control the distance between the hulls for operation and storage of a multi-hull vessel.
The present invention addresses a control system for sailing vessels. The system comprises a base and seat assembly including a slidable seat apparatus. In the case of a multi-hull vessel, the base is a scissoring construction. The seat assembly provides a seating means as well as a means to control the sailing vessel. Integrated into the seat assembly are controls for controlling the ballast, the steering and the sail of the vessel.
The controls are mounted on the slidable seat apparatus, such that they move with the seat apparatus and are operable independently and simultaneously regardless of the position of the seat. This allows the helmsperson to change the control settings in any location occupied by the slidable seat apparatus. Furthermore, there is no need to adjust the controls to compensate for the motion of the seat. More particularly, the controls are affected only by the manipulation by the helmsperson, not the movement of the slidable seat apparatus.
The sailing vessel of the present invention also includes a scissoring base for use with multi-hull sailing vessels. The scissoring base is attached between the hulls and varies the distance between the hulls. The scissoring base functions to provide a structural hull connection means, a pivotal sail mounting means, a seat apparatus connection means and hull separation adjustment means.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this present invention are to provide a comfortably easy to use sailing control system. This present invention integrates a ballast control, steering control and sail control into a comfortable moving helmsperson""s chair.
This present invention can be adapted to a plurality of hulls. This present invention can be assembled, disassembled and used without the need for tools. This present invention provides a complete command system with the needed controls integrated into a moving chair. Each of the individual control elements are ergonomically positioned for easy access at all points of sail. The helmsperson steers with a lever, adjusts the sail with a line and balances the hull with his weight, all while seated in a comfortable recumbent chair, thus providing a more natural and comfortable sailing experience than the prior art sailing control systems.
Thus, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by incorporating all of the sailing controls in a single integrated moving seat. Additionally, this present invention does not require the added weight and complexity of the prior art sailing chairs. Moreover, this present invention does not require the helmsperson to adjust the steering or sail controls to compensate for the movement of the seat.
Lastly, this present invention is smaller, lighter and has fewer parts than the prior art sailing control systems, yet it is easier to use. Even though this invention has fewer parts and is smaller and lighter than the previous art, it provides better performance and more comfort features than the prior art.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.